


The Doctor's Favourite Test Subject

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein's Revenge, Love, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Shrinking, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Vore, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Junkenstein has finally succeeded in developing shrinking technology. Now him and his lab assistant need to get rid of the evidence.





	The Doctor's Favourite Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here's the warning: this contains vore and giants having sex with tiny people. Don't read if you don't like!

“Yes! I am a genius!” 

Mako awoke with a start at the shout, softly groaning as he listened to the doctor begin his early morning experiments. He sat up in his bed, comprised of a scrap of soft fabric on a kitchen sponge, and stretched to work out the crick in his back. He sort of wished the doctor would get him a real bed. Looking out of his cage, he tilted his head as Junkenstein hunched over his operating table, frowning a little as he watched his hands grab for tools, fixing up his current project with a strange fluidity. The giant doctor turned around and spotted Mako, a smile on his face.

“I did it!” The doctor laughed, hopping up and gesturing to his machine. “I've finally perfected my resize ray!” He cackled evilly, throwing up his arms dramatically. He turned back to Mako, leaning to peer into his cage, ice blue eyes wide with glee. “Is Mister Piggy hungry? Does he want a yum yum?” 

Mako leant against the bars, looking at Jamison with a raised eyebrow. The cage wasn't necessary. Since the doctor’s robots had kidnapped him and dragged him back to the huge castle, he'd had a pretty good life. Better than his days slaving in the mines for the king. Yes, Jamison had made him perform in experiments when he'd first come, just some electroshock stuff, but now he was a lab assistant, usually using his size to restrain people for Jamison. It was a good arrangement.   
“Please.” 

Jamison grinned and unlatched the cage door, giving Mako a chunk of bread and some smoked cheese with a thimble of coffee. Jamie made some good coffee. “Hurry it up, I'm going to test my device and I want you to watch!” 

Mako was quick to eat his food, soon stepping out onto the counter, walking over to where Jamison was. He saw the resizer ray, it looked like a coffee machine that was wired into a microwave. But he didn't doubt that it did exactly what it was built to. The doctor set a box down that contained around a hundred screaming humans, all pounding on the sides, trying to escape. Mako was used to this by now. He didn't feel bad for the people used in experiments at all. Sometimes he envied how Jamison played with them afterwards. They were dumped into the glass receptacle, piled on top of one another, squirming and yelling. 

“Power on.” Jamison flipped a switch and began to punch numbers into the microwave. There was a buzz and a feeling of static in the air, making Mako's hair stand on end. “Charging… And…” There was a massive flash of orange light, blinding Mako momentarily. He rubbed his eyes, blinking and looking around. The people in the machine had gone. He stepped forward, looking through the glass, seeing the test subjects at the bottom, now an inch tall each. He looked up at Jamison, seeing his ecstatic smile. “Did it work? Can you see them?!”

Mako nodded. “Yeah. They're really small.” He was intrigued. The miniscule people were clumping together in the center, all clearly terrified of the colossal doctor and giant Mako. 

It made him feel kind of hot…

Jamison beamed. “Okay, collect them up.” He handed him a little box, lifting him up and dropping him in the machine. “You can keep a few if you want. I'm going to have a snack.” 

Mako looked up, knowing what the snack was going to be. He saw Jamison picking up a different test subject, holding them over his gaping maw. The doctor dropped them inside, swallowing instantly, a soft moan coming from him as he righted his head, hands over his stomach. He'd eaten a few people with Mako around and often liked to gently chew on his large lab assistant when stressed. It made Mako wonder and he set the box down, beginning to grab handfuls of running subjects, placing them in the box.   
One of them caught his eye and he held them between his meaty fingers, scrutinising them. Curiosity got the best of him and he copied Jamison, tilting back his head. As he opened his mouth, the tiny human screamed, thrashing and writhing, beginning to beg. He lowered them, dropping them into his maw and closing his mouth. Their struggles on his tongue made him salivate, humming softly. He swallowed, the human slipping down easily, arms and legs pummeling the inside of his esophagus. He felt the nudge in his belly and hummed, the sensation of struggles against his stomach lining making him feel contented. He finished putting the tiny people into the box and called for Jamison, the doctor limping over. 

“Well done! I saw you eating one. Enjoy it?” He asked, picking him up gently, beginning to walk out of the lab. 

Mako shrugged. “Yeah. He's still wrigglin’.” He rubbed his belly, humming. “What are we doing with these? Experiments?” 

Jamison cackled. “They're always nice and squirmy.” He opened the door to his bedroom, setting Mako on the bed. “Oh, they've fulfilled their purpose. I just needed to see if my machine worked. Now comes my reward for working so hard.”

Mako knew what was coming as soon as Jamison began to take off his clothes. The doctor seemed to like sex with humans. Mako had never been forced to fuck Jamison but he'd consented a few times and he'd enjoyed himself. He'd never admit his affection for the doctor but it was there. 

Mako looked up to see the skinny man stood naked, a grin on his face. Mako bit his lip as he saw how aroused Jamison was already, his vagina practically drooling with anticipation. He hopped onto the bed, legs spreading. “Come here, little piggy…” He cooed, beckoning the tiny man. “Come make me feel good.”   
Mako knew the drill. He walked between his thighs, the mountains of flesh closing in on him until he was stood facing the monster of a sex organ before him, almost as tall as he was, heat and musk radiating from it. He was familiar with this, he'd spent a few mornings wedged against it inside Jamison’s pants as he worked. Mako liked to make him feel nice, especially since he didn't think Jamison had any friends or lovers. Aside from Mako. 

He was broken from his thoughts as Jamison reached down, spreading himself for Mako, glistening with arousal. He whined and wriggled, clearly impatient and excited. “Use them, make me feel good.”

Mako quickly undressed and stepped forward, hand reaching for his enlarged clit. He kneaded the throbbing length with his palm, the giant mewling happily, becoming steadily wetter. He reached into the box and grabbed a large handful of screaming people, dropping them liberally onto Jamison’s clit, the doctor gasping and gripping the sheets. They stuck fast, unable to remove themselves from the slick skin, their struggles making Jamison whine. 

“Inside… Inside!” Jamie begged, lifting himself a little and readjusting himself so he could present his opening to Mako, the soft pink walls seeming inviting. Not now, he had a job to do. He tipped the box, tiny subjects tumbling out and inside Jamison, screaming. They attempted to climb the steep slick walls, some were making good progress, but scores slipped into the dark chasm between his inner lips. Just as a few approached sweet freedom, Jamison removed his fingers and trapped all of them inside him.

Mako was painfully erect, watching as Jamison panted and writhed on the bed, the tiny struggles stimulating him immensely. He curled his toes and clenched his teeth, panting and moaning loudly. “Ah… Ah, Mako… Get in there, do something!” 

Not needing to be told twice, Mako spread Jamie and pressed close, seeing the humans still stuck to his clit. He smiled and took the tip of it into his mouth, the testosterone Jamie took making his clit swell to be like a small cock, perfect for a blowjob. Mako felt two humans tumble into his mouth and swallowed, licking and nibbling Jamison. 

“Oh, GOD! Oh, Mako!” The doctor cried out, his hand appearing from above. He pressed Mako against him, gasping as he ground the human's cock into the hot flesh in front of him. The stimulation from the tiny test subjects and Mako was enough to drive him over the edge, moans turning into screams as he came, his juices leaking down Mako’s legs. He exhaled, shaking slightly, flopping down onto the bed. Mako came soon after, grunting with satisfaction. He sat on the damp bedsheets, feeling a few shrunken humans get crushed beneath him, the sensation making him smile. 

Picking up a few of the people who were somehow still alive after that ordeal, he had an idea and moved slightly, lowering them towards his ass. He groaned happily as he pressed them against his puckered opening, slipping them inside and pushing them deep. He felt powerful, despite how tiny he was compared to Jamison, feeling the miniscule humans try to escape, knowing they wouldn't. Their struggles against his sensitive walls made him purr and he barely noticed Jamie pulling up his underwear until he was being pressed against his vagina by a wall of cotton, trapped. A finger from outside maneuvered his head up back towards the still throbbing clit, rubbing his back once he was in place.   
“I need to run some diagnostic checks on my machine. Are you okay to keep me entertained while I do?” 

Mako grunted out a yes, feeling Jamison moving once he replied. He pressed kisses to the slick flesh around him, kneading it and smiling. Any tiny humans he found alive were quickly eaten. He grumbled when Jamison sat down, being mashed against him, the sensation not entirely uncomfortable. As he moved and Jamison purred, he realised that his old life consisted of mining for 18hrs a day for next to no money, eating meager rations and not having any friends. This life was so much better; a warm bed, giant food, a boss who clearly loved him, a job that he could do easily, and this. A sex toy for a giant. He felt idle fingers against his back, rubbing in circles, more to pet him than aid stimulation. He'd do anything for Jamison. Nothing compared to this life, nothing made him happier than this.


End file.
